Thunder And Lightning
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is irrevocably in love with Severus Snape. When McGonagall nearly kills him in a duel the entire school witnesses, Clara stops her before she can do so. Severus, coughing, the spell McGonagall cast on him, a toxic black smoke asphyxiating his lungs, urges Clara to stay out of the duel. Clara refuses and one steamy night ensues. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Severus Snape coughed fitfully as the black smoke entered his lungs, choking his lungs. The entire school of Hogwarts watched as McGonagall and Severus faced off firing lethal spell after spell. Severus blocked her spells successfully earlier, but now he was in trouble. McGonagall didn't trust Severus. She thought he killed Dumbledore in cold blood so now she was going to kill Severus. When the black smoke shot from her wand, I knew it wasn't good news for Severus. Especially when it lifted him up into the air, suffocating his lungs and coughing his lungs up. I watched in horror as she chanted some unknown spell I'd never heard of. Green lights started sparking out of her wand and the force sent Severus spinning, twisting in the air. The next spell I recognized immediately. "Avada Kedavra!" McGonagall screamed. Somehow Severus managed to block the killing curse before it hit him. I ran out in front of them. "No! Don't hurt him!" I hollered. Severus coughed, the smoke expelling from his lungs in rushing gusts. "What's the meaning of this, Miss Branson?!" McGonagall asked sternly, glaring at me. "He's innocent! The other Death Eaters are guilty!" I shouted. Severus coughed again, more smoke wafting from his lungs in heavy streams. "Clara..." He gasped, fighting to breathe. "Look, I know you don't trust him. Just don't kill him." I snapped. "Don't use that cheek with me, Miss Branson. Everyone knows you and Severus have a relationship. It's forbidden, headmaster or not. I'm certain the Ministry would be proud to sack him, and appoint a new headmaster." McGonagall said brusquely. Severus sighed. "Minerva, leave Clara out of this." I shook my head. "If you let Severus go, we'll disappear and you'll never see us again." "So desperate aren't you? If you love Severus, you will let him pay for his crimes! He can start with the murder of Albus Dumbledore!" McGonagall cried, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of the beloved former headmaster. I grabbed Severus's arm and started walking away. He coughed, clearing his lungs. "Clara, wait. I can't leave. I'm the headmaster!" "No. You're not going back to Voldemort, either! I can't lose you to him!" Severus sighed. "Minerva, let me speak to Clara alone in my office." McGonagall nodded crossly. "Fine, Severus, but don't think for a minute you can slither your way out of this one." Severus sighed again. "Come with me, Clara." I shot McGonagall a glare and nodded, following him. Severus led me to the headmaster's office. "What did you think you were doing?!" He bellowed, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I could've handled her!" I shot him an icy glare. "You were doing a fine job, especially when she had you choking on the black smoke filing into your lungs." Severus sighed. "I don't want you involved in this, Clara. You could get hurt interfering." He coughed deeply, extracting some black sputum from his lungs. " I just want to be with you. No more Voldemort, no more pretending to be someone you're not!" I yelled. Severus sighed loudly and sank into his headmaster's chair. "We can't be together until Voldemort is destroyed. If I leave, he will hunt us down. I could never forgive myself if he killed two women I love!" He sighed again, a look of heartbreak crossing his face. I rubbed his back as he lamented. "Nothing will happen to me, Severus. I'm worried about you." A string of large, deep coughs erupted from Severus's lungs, uprooting several chunks of giant, black sputum from the chambers implanted deep within his lungs. Severus coughed effectively, belligerent to separate the debris from the stalks fixed tight to the ground of his lungs. I watched him in alarm as he coughed, his lungs functioning rigidly to oust the scraps of matter from his lungs. I slapped his back mildly until his lungs crested, and he coughed piercingly, relieving his lungs, jettisoning mammoth nuggets of the black sputum from his lungs. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs and sighed, allowing the oxygen to surge quickly throughout the roots of his lungs. "Severus, I love you." I smiled, caressing his back. He sighed again, the oxygen cushioning his lungs and grabbed my arm, leading me into his quarters. We perched on his bed, undressing and lying down. Severus veered his cock into me, extending my walls with his large cock. He looked down at me. "I would be dead if you didn't intervene. My lungs would be overwhelmed with that loathsome black smoke. Thank you for saving my life. I love you, Clara." Severus smiled rarely, and plummeted, hooking my lips and peaking the kiss fervidly. After several minutes we detached, and Severus gasped ear-splittingly, his lungs wheezing shrilly, requiring instantaneous air. His lungs whistled as he filled them, oxygen splashing throughout the canals of his lungs, reaching the foundation of his lungs. Severus sighed, and jetted his seed into me. "Oh gods, you're amazing. The way you breathe is so sexy, your lungs hissing. You send me over the edge." I gushed. Severus took a deep breath. "You are my oxygen, Clara. I would be dead, my lungs asphyxiated with black smoke, if not for you. When the air in my lungs swirls, you are the reason. My lungs would deteriorate without you." He sighed, the oxygen sinking into his lungs, spreading throughout his lungs into his air sacs, and gyrating inside his lungs. "Whenever you hear my lungs sigh, it is because of you. Before you came into my life, I had no reason to breathe. Now my lungs are enveloped with oxygen because of you, Clara." Severus sighed against my neck, the air spouting from his lungs profusely. He blew against my hair, the pressure from his lungs so great, causing it to fall behind my head. I enjoyed feeling the warm breath from his lungs breeze along my face. He coughed suddenly, his lungs tooting ringingly, dragging in oxygen richly, his lungs caterwauling with each cough. Finally Severus coughed, clearing his lungs completely. He sighed and gazed down at me. "Shall we finish where we left off?" I nodded. "You must've breathed in alot of the smoke from the duel. Your lungs have been whistling and coughing all day." Severus kissed me deeply and burst into me hotly until we both crowned, screeching in delight as we collided with orgasm. Severus breathed into his thirsting lungs, supplying them bountifully with oxygen. "I love you, Severus." I smiled widely. He sighed, his lips against mine, the air rushing from his lungs to meet my teeth. "Your teeth are perfect." Severus whispered, his velvet voice soft. "And I love you, too." He stuck his tongue in my mouth, embracing my teeth, and sighed against my lips again, the cool oxygen squalling from his lungs swiftly, almost like a tornado and crashing into my teeth. "Severus...that feels great." Severus coughed a few times, his lungs whistling extremely as he coughed, the oxygen oscillating in his lungs. He coughed deeply, his lungs firing out great blasts from his lungs. The intense coughing eased and eventually died. His lungs relaxed soon after the coughing halted. "Severus, take deep breaths. Your lungs will stop coughing if you fill them with each breath. You won't gasp if you breathe slowly and calmly into your lungs." I massaged his tense back muscles. Severus took a deep breath, filling his lungs to capacity, ten sighed out, the winds from his lungs flipping my hair rapidly. I fastened my lips to his and we had another spicy orgasm as he purged into me insistently.


End file.
